Mariage(s)
by Pommie92
Summary: UA. Si vous voulez un bon conseil, n'organisez jamais le mariage de la personne que vous aimez avec un autre. Surtout quand vous devez vous coltiner le journaliste le plus acariâtre de la planète et qui ne veut pas vous lâcher la grappe. STEREK
1. Chapitre 1

**Mariage(s)**

Hello les Fangirls and boys !

Comme annoncé à la fin de HCC, voici une nouvelle fanfiction que j'ai écrite. Et oui, miracle j'ai mis moins de six mois à l'écrire mais d'un autre côté elle est plus courte. Cette fois il y aura trois chapitres seulement et un (court) épilogue. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Résumé :

UA. Si vous voulez un bon conseil, n'organisez jamais le mariage de la personne que vous aimez avec un autre. Surtout quand vous devez vous coltiner le journaliste le plus acariâtre de la planète et qui ne veut pas vous lâcher la grappe. STEREK

Note :

Encore une fois je me suis inspirée d'un œuvre existante pour cette fic. Cette fois il s'agit du film 27 robes. Le contexte est le même, l'histoire pas vraiment même si bien évidemment il y aura des ressemblances.

 **Chapitre 1** **:**

Je ne crois pas vraiment aux résolutions du premier de l'an. Ce genre de promesses débiles et plus que banales qu'on se fait à soi-même et qu'on oublie dès le 2 janvier. De toute façon, je me trouve très bien comme je suis. Donc je crois pas aux résolutions de la nouvelle année, mais si j'y croyais, j'aurais probablement dû choisir : « ne pas participer à l'organisation du mariage de la personne que j'aime, surtout si cette personne épouse un autre que moi ».

Cependant, bien sûr, vous vous en doutez, je n'ai pas pensé à cela aux douze coups de minuit du réveillon. Et je me retrouve dans cette situation infernale.

Mais laissez moi reprendre depuis le début. Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski. Oui, je sais, c'est bizarre. Il s'agit en fait d'un surnom mais je ne voudrais pas que vous vous abimiez le cerveau à essayer de décoder mon vrai prénom alors, croyez moi sur paroles quand je vous dis que Stiles c'est bien. Actuellement, je vis à New York dans un petit appartement avec ma meilleure amie/organisatrice d'évènements/cruelle diablesse. Meilleure amie depuis le lycée, on a tous les deux été acceptés dans la même fac et on est partis ensemble et on s'est jamais plus quittés depuis. Organisatrice d'événements car elle a monté sa propre boîte qui commence à bien marcher et elle est spécialisée dans l'organisation de mariages. Elle dit à tout le monde que c'est parce que ça rapporte beaucoup d'argent, juste pour préserver sa réputation mais je sais que c'est aussi parce qu'elle est incroyablement romantique et qu'elle préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de l'admettre. Quant à la partie « cruelle diablesse », je ne préfère pas vous donner d'exemples tout de suite, je ne voudrais pas vous effrayer mais retenez bien cette information. Ca pourrait vous servir si vous la croisiez un jour.

Pour ma part, je suis photographe. J'ai suivi un cursus d'art à la fac. Cependant, la photographie artistique c'est pas vraiment l'idéal pour payer un loyer new yorkais. Et c'est comme ça que Lydia, ma très chère colocataire, a eu l'idée brillante de m'embaucher sur tous les mariages qu'elle organise. Et, forcément, j'ai accepté. De toute façon, comme la plupart du temps où Lydia est persuadée d'avoir raison, on ne peut pas faire autrement que de suivre sa volonté. Sérieusement, ne cherchez jamais à faire autrement que l'idée de Lydia où vous le regretterez. Croyez-moi, j'ai appris ça à mes dépens.

C'est donc comme ça, que l'année précédente, on s'est retrouvés à organiser le mariage de mon presque frère Scott et de Kira. Scott et moi sommes amis depuis l'enfance. Je ne saurais dire à quel moment exactement nous sommes devenus inséparables mais je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenir d'enfance où il ne figure pas. Nous étions toujours fourrés ensemble et nous sommes devenu des frères comme cet idiot sentimental aime nous appeler.

Ce mariage était grandiose, Lydia s'est déchaînée pour épater toutes nos anciennes connaissances. Même si bien sûr elle n'a cessé de répéter que ce n'était « pas grand chose ». Ce qui est totalement faux. C'était le plus beau mariage qu'elle n'avait jamais organisé. Même le journal de coin a fait un très bel article dessus. On a retrouvé toute notre famille et nos amis à cette occasion et c'était vraiment génial. Vraiment génial ...

Le seul hic, était le deuxième témoin du marié. Isaac. Enfin, c'était pas vraiment un hic mais plutôt un désagrément que je me serais bien épargné. Je m'explique. Je garde de bons souvenirs de mon adolescence, j'ai pas trop à me plaindre, mais j'étais bien content de partir après le lycée pour fuir mon amourette débile et pathétique d'ado. Parce que comme tous les ado je suis tombé fou amoureux. Fou amoureux d'Isaac. Qui lui était fou amoureux de Danny. Et donc je ne lui ai jamais rien dit. Et on est restés les meilleurs amis. Et j'ai bêtement souffert tout ce temps pour rester auprès de lui et pour ne rien gâcher entre nous.

Avant de le revoir, j'avais naïvement cru que j'étais passé à autre chose. Mais quand je l'ai vu, mon stupide estomac a fait un saut périlleux, comme s'il se prenait pour un acrobate de cirque. Mais, je suis adulte maintenant, alors j'ai réagi comme un adulte. J'ai fait comme si de rien était et j'ai espéré que le problème se résolve de lui même. Comme tout homme normal de cette foutue planète.

Mais l'histoire de mes problèmes ne s'arrête pas là. Parce que la vie est une garce qui vous file un coup de pied dans le ventre alors que vous êtes déjà à terre.

Après le mariage de Scott et Kira, dont toute la ville de Beacon Hills a entendu parler, Lydia a eu plusieurs demandes pour d'autres évènements. Dans le lot, à ma grande horreur, il y avait Isaac qui a supplié Lydia de s'occuper de son mariage avec Danny. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Donc elle a dit oui. Et elle a promis, à ma place, que je ferais des photos pour eux. J'étais sans dessus dessous. J'ai fait une crise comme un enfant de quatre ans en gémissant mais elle m'a hurlé dessus et m'a traîné de force dans notre ville natale. Et comme si la méga engueulade que je m'étais prise n'avait pas suffit, elle a passé tout le trajet à me faire la morale sur le fait que c'était nos amis et que je devais grandir un peu parce qu'on n'a pas d'autre choix que de faire ce boulot et qu'elle a une réputation à ne pas tenir et qu'elle ne me laissera pas tout faire foirer. Elle m'a même dit qu'elle m'aurait à l'œil. Je vous avais dit, elle est flippante.

Ce qui nous amène à maintenant. Au milieu du mois de Septembre, un an après le mariage de Scott et Kira. Au volant de ma voiture. En route pour le seul bar pas trop pourri du coin, dans lequel nos amis ont organisé une sorte de fête de fiançailles. J'avais vraiment pas envie de venir mais Lydia m'a expressément demandé de passer la prendre. « Sois à l'heure » m'a-t-elle dit. Alors, j'avais pas trop d'échappatoire, j'aurais pu essayer de faire celui qui est malade mais elle sait quand je mens. Et là, je cherche dans ma tête toutes les excuses possibles pour ne pas entrer dans ce bar. Et moi qui suit d'habitude très bavard je ne trouve rien à dire.

Lorsque je me gare sur le parking, je n'ai toujours pas pensé à un mensonge potable. Et je panique un peu. Beaucoup. J'ouvre la bouche pour improviser mais je n'ai pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot que Lydia me coupe.

\- Pas le peine de te fatiguer, Stiles, je te connais trop. Tu vas y aller, que tu le veuilles ou non. Parce que tu vas devoir les suivre pendant tous les préparatifs du mariage alors autant t'habituer toute de suite. Et tu ne va pas faire de caprices parce que tu es un grand garçon maintenant.

La dernière partie de la phrase est prononcée avec un petit air condescendant qui me fait plisser les yeux. Cette fille est mesquine ! Je croise les bras, boudeur, mais elle rit et me donne une petite tape dans l'épaule. Puis, elle sort de la voiture et passe de mon côté m'ouvrir la portière. Je suis coincé.

XXX

Isaac et Danny ont choisi le Moony Dilight, un endroit dans lequel on se rendait souvent ado. Du coup, c'est parfait pour accentuer les souvenirs pathétiques de mon amour non réciproque.

Tous nos amis sont présents bien sûr. Il y a Scott et Kira, inséparables et mignons à en vomir comme d'habitude. Il y a Erica et Boyd, il y a Liam le petit dernier comme on continue à l'appeler et Mason. Il y a aussi Jackson, le petit ami de Lydia, que j'ai toujours du mal à apprécier et d'autres collègues et amis des promis dont je ne me rappelle pas le nom.

En entrant dans cette antre de post lycéens, je me dirige automatiquement vers Scott. Il me saute au cou. Honnêtement, c'est le seul point positif de cette foutue entreprise. Etre loin de Scott toute l'année et ne pas pouvoir surveiller ses fesses me pèse plus que je ne voudrais bien l'admettre. Mais, quand je reviens chez moi, c'est comme si on s'était quitté la veille. On rigole toujours des mêmes blagues, on fait des conneries comme avant.

Toujours accaparé par ma discussion avec Scott, je sursaute lorsque je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et mon cœur manque un battement. Il est là, comme dans mon souvenir, beau, grand, avec un sourire à tomber et de magnifiques bouclettes blondes. Isaac me serre dans ses bras. Il me souffle à l'oreille que je lui ai manqué et ça me donne des frissons. Son parfum envahi mes narines et je manque de suffoquer. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai, même ma collection de comics, mes figurines collector, mon plus bel appareil photo, n'importe quoi pour arrêter de ressentir ça. Mais au lieu de ça c'est comme des millions d'aiguilles qui s'insinuent sous ma peau parce que je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir. Il ne m'aimera jamais comme moi je l'aime. Il continuera de se comporter comme l'ami génial qu'il est et moi je continuerais de faire comme si de rien n'était puisque je ne veux en aucun cas le perdre, ni lui faire de la peine, ni qu'il se moque de moi. Donc on en là, lui heureux de retrouver son meilleur ami et moi en train de serrer les dents.

\- Hey, si vous continuez je vais être jaloux.

Danny. Je devrais le détester mais, c'est impossible. Danny est le type le plus cool de la planète. Tout le monde aime Danny. Moi y compris.

\- Oh, mon amour, dit Isaac en s'éloignant de moi, tu sais bien que tu n'as rien à craindre de personne, je t'aime bien trop.

Je souris, en espérant que personne ne voit que c'est forcé. Kira, qui se tenait derrière moi prend discrètement ma main en une pression réconfortante. Bien sûr, à part Isaac et Danny, tout le monde sait que j'étais amoureux d'Isaac au lycée. Et lorsqu'il a appris la nouvelle de leur mariage Scott était le premier à m'appeler pour savoir comment je prenais tout ça. Quant à Kira, elle a tout simplement remarqué à son mariage la façon dont j'ai regardé Isaac.

Toute l'assemblée émet des « oh » pour souligner comme le couple de la soirée est trop adorable. Moi j'ai plutôt envie de rendre mon dîner. En plus, petite bourgade oblige, il y a un monde fou autour de nous. J'ai un peu la sensation d'étouffer.

\- Les amis, Danny et moi, on voulait vous remercier d'être là ce soir pour fêter nos fiançailles. Annonce Isaac. On voulait également remercier Lydia qui a accepté de tout organiser et Dieu sait que c'est un vrai casse tête mais c'est la meilleure alors ce mariage va être parfait on le sait. Et un énorme merci à Stiles qui va nous faire les plus belle photos ! T'es vraiment le meilleur ami qu'on puisse avoir mec !

Et voilà qu'il en remet une couche. Comment ce gars peux à ce point ignorer comme il me fait mal ?! Incroyable.

Je bats en retraite pour échapper aux déclarations d'amour qui commencent maintenant, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un verre. Là, tout de suite.

Cependant, au moment où je me retourne pour foncer vers le bar, je percute une masse immuable de plein fouet. Une masse qui grogne ?

\- Merde ! Mais fais gaffe où tu vas bon sang !

\- Sérieusement ? Parce qu'il y encore des gens qui disent bon sang ? Fis-je énervé.

J'aurais peut-être dû m'excuser mais je suis un peu trop sur les nerfs. Cependant, en jetant un coup d'œil sur l'homme, je vois son regard noir et ça me fait redescendre aussi vite qu'un ballon qui se dégonfle. Mon Dieu, ce gars va me tuer.

\- C'est bien ma veine, je passe la pire soirée de ma vie. Je marmonne.

Puis, je reprends à l'attention de l'autre gars.

\- Ecoute, je m'excuse, je vais te payer un nouveau verre.

Le type proteste mais je suis déjà parti vers le bar. Je commande pour nous deux et je lui tends le verre dès qu'on nous le serre. Et ce goujat, le prend tout en continuant de me fusiller du regard et s'éloigne sans même un merci.

J'hallucine. Le gars se croit martyrisé ou quoi ? C'était quand même pas la fin du monde si j'ai renversé son verre. Et en plus je lui en ai repayé un alors c'est pas la peine de faire sa tête de tueur en série ! Sérieux, et puis, qui est aussi ridiculement musclé de nos jours ? N'importe quoi !

Fulminant encore, je retrouve mes amis.

\- Hé Stiles, c'est qui ce beau gosse à qui t'as payé un verre ? Me demande Mason.

Tous les regards se tournent dans ma direction. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser maintenant ?

\- Je lui ai pas payé un verre, j'avais renversé le sien, j'étais obligé de lui rembourser. J'explique.

\- Ah ouais, pas mal comme technique de drague !

\- Mais je le draguais pas du tout. Je proteste

\- T'aurais dû mec, il est carrément canon.

Tout le monde approuve et lorsque je regarde Isaac je le vois qui me sourie comme pour m'encourager. Quel crétin !

La soirée, va être longue.

XXX

J'aurais peut-être pas dû boire autant. Parce que je sais que je tiens pas bien l'alcool et que la plupart du temps je me contente de l'excuse d'être le Sam de la soirée pour ne pas boire. Pourtant, là j'ai un peu enchainé les verres, j'avais pas trop envie d'affronter cette soirée sobre. Et maintenant, je passe pour le mec bourré incapable de rentrer en voiture. Jackson va raccompagner Lydia et elle ne veut pas que je conduise. J'essaie désespérément de lui expliquer que je connais les routes par cœur et que je peux aisément conduire bourré jusqu'à chez mon père et comme je suis pas si bourré que ça ... Mais elle ne m'écoute pas. A mon grand déplaisir, elle dit à Isaac et Danny que quelqu'un doit me raccompagner. J'essaie de tirer la manche de sa veste pour qu'elle se taise mais elle continue de m'ignorer.

Danny finit par déclarer qu'il a un collègue qui peut me ramener. Et comme si la soirée n'était pas déjà assez merdique comme ça, le collègue de Danny c'est en fait le type à qui j'ai dû payer un verre après lui avoir renversé dessus. Le gars le plus mal aimable de la planète, le gars énervé contre moi. J'ai vraiment pas envie d'être seul dans une voiture avec lui, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait me faire ? Il pourrait me tuer sur la route et jeter mon corps dans la forêt.

Dans une tentative absurde typique du gars qui plus trop les idées claires, j'essaie de m'enfuir. Mais je me cogne contre une chaise dans mon élan et je m'étale de tout mon long. Je suppose que tout le monde a vu ça, sinon ce serait pas marrant. Les gens rigolent et je me relève genre « même pas mal » alors qu'en vrai c'est plutôt « putain je me suis cassé une côte c'est obligé ».

Lydia, cette traitresse, me pousse vers la sortie, accompagné de mon « chauffeur ». Elle nous suit jusque la voiture du gars en lui expliquant le chemin pour se rendre chez mon père, me coupant toute retraite possible. Je lui lance des regards disant « pitié sors moi de là » mais elle me fait la morale genre je devrais mieux me comporter à l'avenir, en professionnel parce qu'elle a une réputation à tenir. Ce qui me fout bien évidement encore plus la honte.

Danny et Isaac arrivent pour nous dire au revoir et par conséquent, je ne peux plus reculer je suis obligé de monter dans cette voiture. D'ailleurs, ce gars a une superbe voiture. Un peu cliché le beau gosse musclé avec la voiture de sport.

Sa portière claque, il s'installe au volant.

\- Vomi pas dans ma voiture. Me lance-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

\- Ok, je vais rentrer à pied finalement.

Mais il ne me laisse pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte et démarre pour sortir du parking.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?! Je m'énerve. Tu t'es pas encore remis du verre que j'ai renversé ? Parce que je t'en ai payé un autre je te rappelle. Alors, pas le peine de me prendre la tête !

\- Le monde tourne pas autour de toi, je m'en fou du verre.

Ok, ce type est le gars le plus désagréable que je connaisse. Je me renfrogne dans mon siège en tournant la tête vers la vitre. Je marmonne dans ma barbe que c'est du gâchis d'être aussi canon et aussi mal luné à la fois. Mais il doit avoir l'ouïe fine parce qu'il me dit :

\- C'est de moi que tu parles ?

\- Je suis bourré je dis n'importe quoi.

J'ai répondu le premier truc qui m'est passé par la tête. Mais je suis tout rouge maintenant, je le sens. J'ai le visage en feu. J'ai vraiment envie de mourir tout de suite.

Le reste du trajet se fait dans le silence. Et c'est pas plus mal, ça m'évite de dire un truc qui pourrait m'enfoncer encore plus. Quand on arrive à destination. Je me dépêche de retirer ma ceinture en m'emmêlant un peu. Je glisse un merci, et m'enfuis le plus vite possible.

Cependant, avant que je referme la portière j'entends « T'es pas mal non plus ». Mais j'ai sûrement rêvé alors je marche le plus vite possible jusqu'à la porte en cherchant à oublier cette soirée de catastrophique.

XXX

Le lendemain, on se retrouve dans le gigantesque salon des Martin pour une « réunion planning » avec Lydia, les futurs mariés et les témoins. Le terme de « réunion planning » désigne en fait le moment où Lydia fait sa petite cheftaine et donne des ordres à tous le monde. Non, attendez, elle fait ça tout le temps. Donc cette réunion a pour but de donner une nouvelle occasion à ma meilleure amie de tyranniser les gens et de diriger son petit monde.

Lydia est assise devant la cheminée, faisant face à la foule - composée de six personnes. Isaac et Danny sont collé l'un à l'autre - Berk ! - dans le grand sofa au centre de la pièce, Jackson et Greenberg (ne me demandez pas son prénom je ne l'ai jamais retenu) un ancien de l'équipe de Lacrosse de Beacon Hills, les témoins de Danny sont installés sur des chaises du côté de Danny. Scott et moi, les témoins d'Isaac sommes du côtés de la fenêtre.

J'ai un peu mal à la tête ce matin et je n'ai pas grande envie d'écouter le programme des réjouissances à venir. Du coup, mon attention est plus portée sur la fenêtre que sur ma meilleure amie.

\- Ca va, frangin ? Me chuchote Scott

\- Super, je réponds sur un ton un brin ironique.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Oui, Scott, je vais pas m'écrouler là tout de suite, je suis un grand garçon maintenant.

\- Ah bon ? Parce que t'as carrément la tête de celui qui va s'écrouler là maintenant.

\- Quoi ? Je dis, offusqué en portant la main à mon cœur. Moi qui croyais que tu me trouvais séduisant ! Je me disais bien que tu ne me regarde plus comme avant ces derniers temps.

\- Oh, mais pas du tout mon chéri, je te trouve toujours aussi beau !

\- Les garçons, nous interrompt Lydia, visiblement agacée, est-ce vraiment le moment pour une scène de ménage ? On a un mariage à organiser je vous rappelle.

On fait un petit signe d'excuse tout en étouffant nos rires, comme des lycéens prit en flagrant délit. On reporte tout de même notre attention sur les propos de l'organisatrice.

Isaac et Danny avait envie de se marier à l'automne et plus exactement au mois de Novembre à la date à laquelle ils se sont mis ensemble, comme un espèce de symbole. Scott trouve ça très romantique et moi assez craignos. Mais, ce qu'il faut retenir c'est que ça ne laisse que deux mois pour tout gérer. Et c'est ainsi que la « réunion planning » s'est transformée en conseil de guerre.

Malgré mon désir de bien faire et d'agir de la façon la plus mature possible, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de décrocher. Je dois avouer que la partie où Lydia expose par le menu toutes se idées sur le choix des couleurs, des fleurs etc, n'est pas celle que je préfère.

Du coup, mon esprit vagabonde et je repense à la soirée d'hier. Une soirée vraiment étrange. Et ce type, ce Derek. Insupportable. Mal aimable, vantard avec sa voiture de sport et ses muscles de body builder, agaçant. Je me demande si je vais le revoir au mariage. Il me semble que c'est un collègue de Danny. Danny travaille à la gazette de Beacon Hills. Il gère la conception et la maintenance de leur site internet. C'est un peu du gâchis vu ses capacités mais il est très attaché à cette ville où vit toute sa famille. Donc, ça lui convient parfaitement. Quant à Derek, je ne le vois pas travailler dans l'informatique. En fait, je ne l'imagine pas travailler à la gazette. Je vois plus ce type en coach sportif ou pompier qui sauve des petits chats.

Je suis tiré de mes réflexions hautement philosophiques par le bruit de la sonnette. Je jette un coup d'œil interrogatif en direction de Lydia puisqu'à ma connaissance on attendait personne de plus. Celle-ci arbore un air réjoui qui ne peut être que de mauvaise augure.

Mes poils sur la nuque se dressent. J'ai un pressentiment. Mon radar à embrouille vient de s'allumer et une sirène d'alarme hurle dans ma tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a manigancé encore ?

Elle se lève, aussi gracieuse qu'à son habitude et se dirige tranquillement vers la porte d'entrée. Tout le monde se regarde, des questions silencieuses dans les yeux auxquelles personne ne semble avoir de réponse.

On entend Lydia parler avec un air enthousiaste et une voix répondre. Des bruits de pas. Puis, la revoilà à l'entrée du salon. Accompagnée d'une deuxième personne. Et mon souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine.

C'est une blague ? Ca ne peut être que ça. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications possibles.

\- Derek, tu connais déjà Danny et Isaac bien sûr. Voici Jackson Whittemore mon fiancé et témoin de Danny, Dave Greenberg, Scott McCall et Stiles que tu as déjà rencontré.

Lydia fait les présentations avec un air de maîtresse de maison distinguée tandis que je me demande comment faire pour que le sol s'ouvre sous mes pieds et aspire ma chaise.

\- Les garçons, voici Derek Hale. C'est lui qui a écrit ce merveilleux article sur le mariage de Scott et Kira l'année dernière. Cette fois-ci, il va écrire un nouvel article sur le votre, les amis. Du coup, il va nous suivre durant l'organisation de cet évènement.

Je pense que toute trace de couleur a du disparaître de mon visage. Je vais devoir côtoyer ce gars durant les deux mois à venir. J'ai vraiment envie de m'enfuir très loin. Mais Lydia, qui est une vraie diablesse ne s'arrête pas là.

\- Au fait, Derek, tu savais que Stiles a adoré ton article ? Il l'a même découpé dans le journal et il le conserve dans sa table de chevet !

\- Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! Je m'écris horrifié

Mais personne ne prête attention à moi. Et Derek me jette un regard vaguement amusé.

Ce mariage va causer ma perte, j'en suis maintenant sûr et certain.

 **A suivre ...**

Merci d'avoir lu et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! (Si vous avez envie d'en lire plus)

A bientôt,

Pommie


	2. Chapitre 2

**Mariage(s)**

Hello les Fangirls and boys !

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction. Je vous remercie de me suivre ou de me laisser des commentaires ça fait ma joie au quotidien ! Merci à vous, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.

Résumé :

UA. Si vous voulez un bon conseil, n'organisez jamais le mariage de la personne que vous aimez avec un autre. Surtout quand vous devez vous coltiner le journaliste le plus acariâtre de la planète et qui ne veut pas vous lâcher la grappe. STEREK

Note :

Encore une fois je me suis inspirée d'un œuvre existante pour cette fic. Cette fois il s'agit du film 27 robes. Le contexte est le même, l'histoire pas vraiment même si bien évidemment il y aura des ressemblances.

 **Chapitre 2** **:**

\- Non, j'ai rien à te dire.

\- Stiles, écouter vos petits témoignages ne me fait pas franchement plaisir mais on me paye pour ça ! Alors je suis obligé de le faire. Grogne Derek.

\- Dans ce cas demande à Scott, parlez d'amour c'est sa grande passion dans la vie.

\- Je l'ai déjà vu, et j'ai remarqué. Merci bien.

Derek me jette un regard noir. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'accéder à sa demande. Je préfère me pendre plutôt que de parler à monsieur grognon du mariage d'Isaac. Franchement, je souffre assez de cette foutue situation pour qu'on m'impose en plus cet homme des cavernes.

\- Comment t'as pu éviter les ulcères jusque là en étant aussi en colère contre tout ? Je marmonne.

Sans prendre le temps de savoir s'il a entendu ou non cette remarque, je m'éloigne. Je brandis mon appareil photo en espérant qu'il cesse de me déranger. Moi aussi j'ai un boulot à faire. Nous sommes actuellement en train de visiter le lieux où se tiendra très probablement la réception du mariage. Lydia s'est surpassée. Cet endroit est magnifique, champêtre et élégant à la fois. De plus, il suffit de voir la tête des deux futurs époux pour comprendre qu'ils sont conquis. Leurs yeux brillent. Littéralement. Ca me coûte de l'avouer mais ils sont vraiment mignons à cet instant.

Je brandis mon appareil, cette photo pourrait vraiment être magnifique. Mais au moment où je pose mon doigt sur le déclencheur, quelqu'un me tire par l'épaule. Un éclair de douleur me traverse le bras tandis que Derek m'oblige à lui faire face.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Gronde-t-il

\- Mon problème ? C'est toi qui vient de m'arracher le bras, mec !

\- Bien sûr, je t'ai au moins arraché le bras. Pourquoi tu m'évite ? Je t'apprécie pas franchement mais je dois faire ce maudit article.

Nos cris ont attiré l'attention des autres. En moins d'une seconde , Lydia fond sur nous tel un aigle sur sa proie et à ce moment précis, j'ai plus peur d'elle que de Derek.

\- A quoi vous jouez tous les deux ? Ca vous amuse de gâcher le plus beau moment de leur vie ? Crache-t-elle

Nous ne répondons pas ni l'un ni l'autre. Je m'en veux un peu, mais tout cela est totalement la faute de cet affreux Derek Hale qui fait tout pour me faire sortir de mes gonds. Au moins, il a la décence d'avoir l'air un peu coupable.

\- Toi, prends ton appareil et fais tes photos. Et en silence ! Quant à toi, tu va me dire quel est le problème. Et calmement.

Même si Lydia ne connaît Derek que depuis quelques jours, ça ne l'empêche pas de lui donner des ordres. Je vous ai déjà dit qu'elle est vraiment flippante ?! Elle aurait pu être dans l'armée en fait. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout ce remue ménage est une bonne excuse pour éviter ce sale type le reste de la journée.

XXX

Le lendemain, je suis soulagé de n'avoir rien à faire qui concerne ce mariage. Cette situation me perturbe bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru. D'autant plus qu'il faut que je compose avec cet odieux personnage qui est Derek Hale et que ça n'arrange rien. En plus, pour une raison qui n'est pas vraiment claire dans ma tête, je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il sache que je suis amoureux d'Isaac. Alors, tout ça mélangé donne un tout bien frustrant pour moi.

Je suis donc ravi de m'accorder une journée loin de toutes ces histoires. Après une longue douche, je descends dans la cuisine me préparer à manger. Mais puisque le monde a décidé de ne m'accorder aucun répit, mon téléphone sonne. Que va-t-il me tomber dessus encore ?

C'est Lydia. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir si c'est une bonne nouvelle ou pas. Cependant, au vu de la tournure des évènements ces derniers temps - est-ce que j'aurais pas un peu la poisse par hasard ? Question à creuser - je pencherais pour le « ou pas ».

\- Lydia ma meilleure amie chérie ! Que me vaut le plaisir d'un coup de fil de ta part ?

\- Pas la peine de me faire de la lèche ! Toi et moi, déjeuner au Diner d'Amy dans trente minutes.

\- Ok, et est-ce que le message va s'autodétruire ou je peux garder le téléphone près de mon oreille sans risque ?

\- Très drôle. Ne sois pas en retard !

Puis elle raccroche sans plus de cérémonie. Elle ne va tout de même pas perdre son temps avec le commun des mortels. Bref, quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas vraiment apprécier cette entrevue, mais est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

XXX

Je gare ma jeep sur le parking devant le diner. Toute la bande avait passé des heures et des heures dans ce restaurant. Chaque recoin de cette ville ne cesserait-il de me faire penser à mon adolescence ? Ce n'est pas franchement bon pour la confiance en soit de revivre à tout bout de champ vos expériences les plus pathétiques.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. J'ai quelques minutes d'avance mais mon amie est peut être déjà arrivée. Je regarde sur le parking.

A ce moment précis, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment lorsque, non seulement je ne vois pas la voiture de Lydia, mais je vois une Camaro noire que je commence à bien connaître. A quel jeu joue-t-on encore ? Mon fameux radar à embrouilles s'affole comme jamais.

Je me décide à bouger pour entrer dans le diner. Comme je m'y attendais pas de trace de Lydia. En revanche, Derek Hale est assis à une table vers le fond face à l'entrée. Et il n'a pas l'air étonné de me voir arriver. Je m'avance jusqu'à sa table et je me glisse sur la banquette défraîchie en face de lui.

\- Derek, je dis en lui faisant un signe de tête.

\- Stiles. Répond-il. Tu as l'air ... déçu.

Visiblement la situation l'amuse.

\- Disons que je pensais déjeuner avec une personne un peu plus ... Féminine. Et un peu plus rousse aussi.

Il a une sorte de sourire en coin. C'est la première fois que je le vois avec une expression plus ou moins sympathique. Discrètement, je vérifie qu'il ne neige pas dehors. Sait-on jamais.

\- On devrait peut être manger un peu. Histoire de rendre ça moins désagréable.

Il me tend la carte tout en parlant. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de la regarder mais je la prends tout de même pour m'occuper un peu l'esprit. Je suppose que ce n'est plus vraiment la peine que je cherche à le fuir maintenant qu'on est là.

\- Ce qui rendrait ça moins désagréable c'est de la tequila mais je vais me contenter de curly fries et d'un milk shake vanille.

Oui, je vais faire cette foutue interview mais je ne vais pas non plus lui faciliter la tâche. Faut pas rêver.

\- T'as raison, surtout vu comment ça a fini la dernière fois que tu as bu de l'alcool.

J'ouvre la bouche, outré par ce coup bas mais, sans me laisser de temps de répliquer, il fait signe à la serveuse et passe notre commande. Une fois cette dernière partie, un silence s'installe entre nous.

\- Tu n'as pas de questions à me poser ? Je finis par demander.

Il sort un calepin très usé de sa poche et un stylo.

\- Waaa, tu sais que les téléphones ont une fonction dictaphone de nos jours ?

Mais il ne fait pas attention à ma remarque.

\- Comment as-tu connu les futurs mariés ?

\- On était ensemble au lycée.

Derek grogne. Je me demande si je ne l'entends pas plus souvent grogner que de parler normalement.

\- Tu peux faire des phrases encore plus courtes ?

\- C'est possible mais elles ne seront peut être pas compréhensibles.

\- Stiles !

\- Bon d'accord. On était au lycée ensemble, on était dans l'équipe de lacrosse avec Scott, Isaac et Danny qui était gardien. Isaac est mon meilleur ami avec Scott. Ca te va ?

Il ne répond pas et continue, comme s'il avait peur que ma bonne volonté s'envole aussitôt.

\- Comment tu perçois le couple Isaac / Danny ?

\- Les Danaac ? Ils vont très bien ensemble je suppose. Je réponds de façon évasive.

\- Tu supposes ?

Je détourne le regard. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas faire ce stupide entretien. Je ne veux pas avoir à subir encore un regard plein de pitié quand il comprendras que je suis bêtement amoureux d'un homme qui va en épouser un autre. Je ne veux pas me sentir encore plus pitoyable.

Mais contre toute attente, Derek soupire et referme le calepin.

\- Dis moi pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air content d'être de retour dans ta ville natale, avec tous tes amis d'enfance ?

\- C'est une longue histoire ... Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi toi tu as l'air si blasé alors que tu as écrit un si magnifique article sur le mariage de Scott et Kira ? Je dis précipitamment pour changer de sujet.

\- Je suis un bon journaliste, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai écrit un bon article que le sujet m'a forcément plu.

\- Quoi, tu n'aime pas les mariages ?

Il ne dit rien, il se contente de froncer les sourcils.

\- Je pensais qu'un journaliste aurait plus de vocabulaire.

\- Je suis plus à l'aise à l'écrit. Marmonne-t-il

Le petit malaise qui s'en suit, est rapidement oublié avec l'arrivée de la serveuse qui nous apporte notre repas.

\- Comment t'es devenu journaliste ? Je t'avoue que si j'avais dû deviner ton métier j'aurais pas dit journaliste.

\- Ah bon t'aurais dit quoi ?

\- Pompier peut être. Je te vois bien en sauveur de petits chats.

\- J'aime pas les chats.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un truc que t'aime ?

Derek lève les yeux au ciel sans prendre la peine de répondre. Cette conversation c'est du grand n'importe quoi, mais honnêtement je suis soulagé qu'on ne se soit pas appesanti sur le mariage Danaac.

\- Et donc t'as pas répondu à la question. J'insiste

\- Sur les choses que j'aime ?

Cette fois, c'est moi qui lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Non sur ton métier, Derek !

\- Ah ça. Ba j'ai fais des études littéraire parce que j'aime lire et je suis devenu journaliste.

Bon la réponse est un peu courte mais je crois qu'avec ce gars faut que j'apprenne à me contenter de petites victoires comme ça.

\- Tu aime lire. Tu lis quoi ? Non, attend je parie que tu es du genre à lire des thrillers bien sanglant ou des classique genre _Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur_.

\- En fait j'ai dû lire des classiques pendant mes études c'est sûr, et les thrillers pourquoi pas mais ce que je préfère c'est la fantasy.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi j'aimerais pas la fantasy ?

\- Parce que c'est mon genre préféré à moi.

\- Oh, alors on serait enfin d'accord sur quelque chose ?

Je grimace. Bizarrement je suis réellement surpris. Parce qu'on ne peut pas avoir de points communs lui et moi. On est si différents. Je suis si ... et lui il est tellement ... J'ai pas vraiment les mots pour décrire ça. Mais on est diamétralement opposé je peux pas croire qu'on aime les mêmes choses en fait.

Cependant, on continue de parler littérature tout le reste du repas et, à ma grande surprise, il a vraiment bon goût. Je dois dire que j'apprécie de parler de ça avec lui. Parce que Lydia n'est pas franchement intéressée par les mêmes lectures que moi. Quant à Scott, il a arrêté de lire dès que ça ne lui était plus nécessaire. Alors, ça me change de pouvoir parler de ça. C'est enthousiasmant.

Mon Dieu, est-ce que je viens de passer un bon moment avec Derek Hale ?

XXX

Quelques jours plus tard, après avoir couru de droite et de gauche pour aider Lydia, elle me demande de me rendre à l'imprimerie pour récupérer les invitations. Elle me dit que Derek connait bien l'endroit et que je devrais l'emmener avec moi.

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ça. Je le détestais mais depuis notre déjeuner, je n'en suis plus sûr. Cependant, je me méfie quand même. Il est peut être du genre lunatique, un jour avec et un jour sans. Ou peut être qu'il était très fatigué ce jour-là et que c'est pour ça qu'il a été moins hostile que d'habitude.

Mais bon, je suis un adulte alors je fais ce qu'il faut. Lydia m'a donné son numéro de portable et je lui ai dit que je passerais le chercher à 14 heures.

A l'heure convenue, je me retrouve en bas de chez lui. Je lui envoie un texto pour qu'il me rejoigne. Mais il me répond qu'il est en retard à cause de son boulot et me propose de monter pour patienter.

Je sors de ma jeep. Il habite un vieil immeuble qui n'a pas franchement l'air habitable de l'extérieur. Je monte les escaliers pour arriver à son étage en pestant sur l'absence d'ascenseur. Mais, ça ne doit pas le déranger lui de monter toutes ces marches avec la carrure qu'il a. La vie est injuste parfois.

J'arrive enfin sur le palier. Je frappe à la porte métallique et je l'entends crier « entre » depuis l'intérieur. Je fais coulisser la porte, parce que cet endroit est tellement atypique qu'il faut faire coulisser la porte au lieu de l'ouvrir simplement, et j'entre dans ce qui se révèle être un loft spacieux. C'est lumineux avec les grandes baies vitrées et ça a plutôt l'air confortable. On ne s'attend pas vraiment à ça en voyant l'extérieur.

\- J'arrive, excuse-moi, j'ai été retenu au boulot. Me lance-t-il depuis une autre pièce.

Puis, il débarque dans la pièce principale dans laquelle je me tiens à l'entrée. Il porte un simple tee-shirt blanc avec un jean brut bien ajusté. Il attrape sa veste de cuir qui se trouve là sur le dossier du canapé. Et me pousse vers la sortie.

\- Tu as un superbe appart. Je dis tandis qu'on descend les marches.

\- Merci.

\- C'est surprenant quand on voit l'extérieur avant.

\- Ouais.

Derek et ses monologues interminables, il va me noyer sous les paroles si ça continue. On monte tous les deux dans sa voiture. Il préfère conduire et comme il connaît bien l'endroit il sait comment s'y rendre. Et je suis sûr qu'il préfère sa voiture de playboy à ma presque épave mais ça il ne le dit pas à haute voix.

\- Pourquoi tu as choisis cet immeuble ? Je veux dire, je suppose que tu ne dois pas avoir de problème pour te payer un truc dans un endroit plus ... salubre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de mes finances ? Demande-t-il méfiant

\- Ton nom de famille. Hale. C'est une famille respectée ici. Puis, tu sais, mon père est sheriff alors ...

\- Oui, je sais j'habite dans cette ville. Est-ce que t'es renseigné sur moi ?

Il a l'air agacé. Je préfère calmer le jeu et ne pas me retrouver à nouveau en face de l'homme des cavernes mal aimable que j'ai connu en premier lieu.

\- Je suis au courant des choses qu'il se passe ici en discutant avec lui mais si tu m'imagine en train de planquer devant chez toi en voiture banalisée et en me gavant de beignets tu te goures!

\- Je vois. En fait, si je reste dans cette ville c'est pour être auprès de ma famille mais paradoxalement j'aime garder ma liberté et me débrouiller par moi-même.

Je reste songeur quelques secondes.

\- Comme Lydia alors.

\- Lydia a l'air d'une fille à papa.

\- Justement c'est tout l'inverse. On a un tout petit appart à New York, on a tous les deux travaillé pendant nos études pour le payer. Et maintenant, son entreprise marche bien. Elle y est arrivée sans l'aide de personne.

Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui reste songeur. Le reste du trajet se fait en silence. Mais pas un de ceux qui mettent mal à l'aise et qui donne envie de combler le vide. Un silence paisible, confortable.

Quand on arrive sur place, il se gare. Je repense à la dernière fois que je suis monté en voiture avec lui. J'avais envie de fuir au plus vite lorsqu'il s'était arrêté. Maintenant, en un sens, j'aurais pu rester là bien plus longtemps. Mais un boulot nous attend.

XXX

\- Alors, pourquoi on est là ?

Derek et moi sommes au diner d'Amy. Je suppose que ça n'est pas vraiment anormal mais sa question repose plus sur le fait qu'il est trois heures du matin.

\- J'arrivais pas à dormir.

Je suis un peu gêné d'avoir appelé Derek. Je suis content d'être là avec lui. Nos conversations ces derniers temps ont été très intéressantes mais j'ai un peu honte de l'avoir sollicité à une heure aussi tardive.

\- Je ne suis pas un expert en la matière, mais dans ces cas-là, les gens préfèrent appeler des amis proches non ? Ne te méprends pas, ça ne me dérange pas, je dormais pas de toute façon.

\- En fait, c'est plutôt mes amis qui m'appellent quand ils ont besoin d'aide, pas l'inverse.

\- Comment ça ? L'amitié ne doit pas être réciproque à la base ?

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Je suppose que si, mais dans mon cas, c'est toujours moi qui écoute les autres et je n'aime pas trop leur parler de mes petits problèmes.

Derek me regarde étrangement. De façon plutôt intense en réalité. Comme s'il cherchait à percer un mystère. Et ça me met un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Tu sais, dis-je pour combler le vide, il paraît que les individus silencieux ont une vie spirituelle complexe et intéressante. (1) Alors toi, tu dois être vraiment complexe.

Derek lève les yeux au ciel mais j'aperçois un début de sourire sur son visage.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu ne dormais pas ? Je lui demande.

\- Je dors pas beaucoup en règle générale. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'as privé de ton sommeil ?

Comment lui expliquer que c'est trois fois rien en fait. Juste que je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami depuis le lycée et que je lui ai jamais dit pour ne pas le perdre et que maintenant je m'en veux parce qu'il épouse un autre et qu'il est bien trop tard pour me manifester.

\- Je crois que ça me rend un peu nostalgique, d'être dans ma ville natale.

Voilà, je pense que c'est un bon résumé.

\- Mais tu n'es pas heureux de retrouver ta famille et tes amis ?

\- Si bien sûr.

Derek attend visiblement que j'en dise plus mais je n'en ai pas franchement envie. J'ai juste envie de penser à autre chose là maintenant. J'ai envie d'oublier à quel point je me sens pathétique, à quel point mon histoire me paraît débile et triste. Et ces derniers temps, la présence de cet ours mal léché m'a pas mal aidé à penser à autres choses. Alors je change de sujet.

XXX

Quelques jours après je reçois un coup de fil paniqué de Lydia. Elle est débordée et sur le point de piquer une crise de nerf. Elle n'a pas le temps d'aller faire le point avec le traiteur. Et le traiteur se situe à une heure de route de Beacon Hills.

Alors, elle me demande d'y aller. Elle me fait un topo pendant un temps qui me paraît considérable sur ce que je dois dire au traiteur en question comme le nombre d'invités, les allergies des mariés et foule de détails qui me paraissent plus débiles les uns que les autres.

Et puis, enfin, elle raccroche. Et moi je soupire, désespéré. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me pointer là-bas tout seul. En vérité, je songe à fuir les préparatifs de ce foutu mariage en allant au Mexique ou je pourrais mener ma vie tranquille avec un major d'homme à la Alfred de Batman qui s'appellerait en fait Pedro (pour faire plus local) et qui me servirai des cocktails.

Mais je suppose que je ne peux pas laisser tomber mes meilleurs amis comme ça. Et puis Lydia me retrouverait, c'est sûr et elle me hanterait jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Soudain, j'ai un éclair de génie. Je ne suis pas obligé de subir cette épreuve tout seul. Lydia devait y aller avec Isaac à la base alors je peux emmener quelqu'un à la place.

Je sors mon téléphone, et ouvre mes contacts pour voir quel pigeon je vais appeler.

XXX

Je suis devant chez Derek. Je l'attends pour aller chez le traiteur. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi c'est à lui que j'ai pensé pour subir ce truc avec moi. Je ne pouvais décemment pas le faire avec Isaac, ça aurait été une torture et il y avait un pourcentage assez élevé de chances que ça finisse mal. J'ai pensé demander à Scott mais il n'est pas joignable bizarrement. Mon père travaille.

Donc voilà. Je suis devant chez Derek. Rapidement, je le vois arriver. Il porte son éternelle veste de cuir. Je vais finir par croire qu'il s'agit d'une seconde peau. Ceci dit, elle lui va superbement bien. C'est dans ces cas que ça me confirme que la vie est mal faîte, moi j'ai l'air débile avec ce genre de veste, on dirait un gosse qui a piqué le blouson de son papa, mais lui, il est canon. Injuste.

\- Alors, où on va ? Demande-t-il en montant dans ma jeep. Pas trop loin j'espère, parce que ta carcasse sur roues n'a pas l'air prête pour un road trip.

\- Gna gna gna, elle est très bien cette voiture.

Non, je n'ai pas du tout eu l'air boudeur d'un gamin de 10 ans en répliquant. J'aimerais me donner un claque la tout de suite, mais il me prendrait peut être pour un fou (enfin plus fou que ce qu'il pense déjà de moi), alors je m'abstiens.

\- Et donc, c'est quoi le programme ?

\- Lydia m'a demandé de passer voir le traiteur. Elle a liste longue comme mon bras de doléances dont je dois lui faire part.

\- Et pourquoi je viens _moi_ ?

Ok, je n'avais pas du tout pensé qu'il me poserait la question. Genre, j'étais occupé à me convaincre que je l'avais appelé pour une bonne raison et je n'ai absolument pas pensé à quoi lui dire au cas où il poserait cette foutue question !

\- Parce que tu n'as pas envie que je m'ennuie pendant la route ?

\- J'espère que tu as une meilleure raison que ça parce que je m'en fiche complètement. Retente ta chance.

\- Ok, je note que t'es vraiment pas sympa quoi qu'il en soit. Sinon, je m'étais dit que je n'avais pas vraiment répondu à tes questions quand on s'est vu pour ton article, alors c'est l'occasion.

Merci mon cerveau ! Je suis trop le meilleur ! Parfois, ma capacité d'improvisation me surprend moi-même. Je suis trop un génie ! Je suis au top !

\- Donc tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi le mariage de deux de tes meilleurs amis te file le cafard ?

Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Je suis le gars le plus stupide de la terre.

Je démarre la voiture pour faire diversion.

\- Seulement si t'es sage.

Je lui jette un regard en biais et je vois son petit sourire en coin. Et je suis content de l'avoir appelé même si je vais devoir éviter les questions pièges.

XXX

On passe un trajet agréable. On discute de tout et de rien. Ou plutôt de n'importe quoi comme mon esprit tordu est capable de trouver les sujets les plus dingues jamais évoqués. On rit un peu. Enfin, moi je ris et Derek sourit. Mais c'est presque pareil.

On arrive chez le traiteur. Il est situé dans un petit coin de campagne, un peu isolé de tout. C'est très joli. Pour ne rien gâcher, il fait beau aujourd'hui. C'est une belle journée d'automne où il fait frais mais où le soleil chauffe et éclaire le paysage. C'est paisible.

On se dirige vers le bâtiment en pierre pour rencontrer le fameux traiteur et passer le message de Lydia. Dès notre entrée, il y a tout de suite un malaise. On nous prend pour les futurs mariés. J'ai les joues brûlantes et je rêve de tuer Lydia. On nous donne des « félicitations, vous faîtes un si beau couple » de toute part et j'ai envie de mourir.

On essaie désespérément de démentir mais personne ne fait attention à ce qu'il prenne pour de la modestie/timidité trop occupés à être à nos petits soins. Puis, on nous propose de goûter le repas de mariage ainsi que les vins.

\- Bon, puisque Lydia nous a mis dans cette situation pourrie autant manger et boire. Je déclare résigné.

\- Surtout boire. Confirme Derek.

On s'assied tous les deux à la table qui a été dressée pour nous. C'est un traiteur français, on a le droit à des coquilles Saint-Jacques en entrée et du magret de canard en plat. Le tout accompagné de vin. C'est un délice. Et le vin est divin. Et peut être que je suis un peu éméché. Mais rien de bien grave, juste j'ai juste un peu chaud.

Mais comme toute bonne chose a une fin, il faut bien rentrer. Alors, on se lève on dit au revoir aux employés du traiteur qui nous félicitent à nouveau. Je pouffe et Derek me pousse vers la sortie.

\- Comment, ils ont pu croire qu'on était en couple ? Je demande encore étonné de cette méprise.

On remonte dans la voiture pour le trajet du retour. Je ne suis pas emballé à l'idée d'avoir de nouveau une heure de route à faire. D'un autre côté, je ne suis pas encore prêt à quitter cette journée hors du temps que nous avons vécu. Le soleil est encore au rendez-vous, donc prendre la route n'est pas désagréable.

Peut-être que c'est la digestion, en tout cas nous sommes silencieux. Moi je suis un peu dans mes pensées. J'ai passé un bon moment malgré la méprise un peu gênante et ça me pose pas mal de questions. J'ai l'impression que la dernière fois que j'ai pensé à Isaac, je veux dire penser à lui dans le sens je me languis de lui, remonte au tout début de ce séjour. Mais c'est sûrement parce que j'avais l'esprit ailleurs. Je ne m'attends pas vraiment à ce que mes sentiments qui n'ont pas disparus depuis des années se soient soudain envolés. C'est impossible non ?

\- T'as entendu ?!

Derek a l'air inquiet.

\- De quoi ?

\- Le bruit.

\- Je crois que t'as rêvé, mec.

Mais aussitôt j'ai prononcé cette phrase, j'entends un sorte de bruit métallique, un grincement inquiétant, un craquement même.

\- Je suppose que tu parle de ce bruit-là.

Il me jette un regard noir, comme si c'était ma faute s'il y avait un bruit. Brusquement, pour ne rien arranger, une fumée noire tout ce qu'il y a de plus flippant, s'échappe du capot de la voiture.

\- Merde, merde, merde !

Je jure tout en me garant sur le bas côté de la route tandis que dans un dernier sursaut la voiture s'immobilise. C'est vraiment pas bon ça. J'ouvre la portière et d'un bond je sors de l'habitacle. J'ouvre la capot en espérant que je puisse facilement trouver la panne et la réparer surtout.

\- Je t'avais dit que ta voiture est une épave !

\- Merci Derek, ça ça nous aide beaucoup.

Je ne peux cacher mon agacement. C'est plutôt que je suis un peu nerveux et je me sens un peu coupable de l'avoir attiré dans cette galère.

\- Tu peux prendre la boîte dans le coffre s'il te plait ?

Il s'exécute non sans grogner. Je sors des outils et un chiffon de la caisse pour essayer avec désespoir de trouver une solution.

\- Tu crois franchement que tu vas réparer ce truc MacGyver ?

\- Merde Derek ! Faut bien que j'essaie non !

J'ai légèrement crié je crois. Mais bon, il ne me facilita pas la tâche non plus.

\- Stiles, je veux pas te vexer ok ? Juste on devrait peut-être appeler une dépanneuse, tu crois pas ?

\- Ouais, t'as raison. Je dis en jetant le chiffon sur le sol. Tu veux bien le faire ?

\- Impossible, j'ai pas pris mon téléphone.

Je ferme les yeux pour tenter de me calmer.

\- Putain, je suis avec le seul mec qui ne prend pas son téléphone quand il sort de chez lui, j'ai tellement la poisse. J'aurais dû rester à New York ! Je grommelle.

Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche. Super, j'ai presque plus de batterie. Heureusement, dans la boîte à gants, il y a la carte de visite d'un garage du coin qui possède une dépanneuse. A croire que je n'en suis pas à ma première panne. Je compose le numéro. J'expose le problème tout en leur donnant la localisation d'où nous sommes, à peu près. Le problème c'est la réponse du type. « D'accord c'est noté, monsieur Stilinski, par contre on sera pas là avant une heure, la dépanneuse est occupée déjà. » J'accepte tout de même, parce qu'on a pas beaucoup d'alternative.

\- Bon, la dépanneuse, sera là dans une heure, et j'ai presque plus de batterie. Et je peux pas non plus téléphoner à mon père qui est en service et Scott est toujours injoignable. Quant à Lydia elle n'a sûrement pas le temps.

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre alors.

\- Je crois bien ouais.

Je suis un peu dépité. Je referme le capot et je me hisse dessus. Derek fais de même.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, mec.

\- Ne le sois pas, c'est la première fois qu'on me fait le coup de la panne.

Je rougis instantanément et je lui donne un coup dans l'épaule.

\- Va pas t'imaginer des choses. Je lui rétorque.

\- J'imagine rien. Il parait que tu as tellement aimé mon article que tu le gardes sur ta table de nuit. Est-ce que tu le lis tous les soirs avant de dormir ?

\- Arrête de rêver !

\- Moi je crois que c'est toi qui rêve de moi !

\- Quoi ? N'importe quoi, ce serait plutôt des cauchemars de toute façon.

\- Ca m'étonnerait tu me trouves canon !

\- Hein ?! Mais comment tu peux croire ça ?

\- Tu me l'as dit.

\- Moi ? Impossible.

\- Le premier soir dans la voiture.

Je me fige à mesure que je me rappelle que j'ai vraiment dit ça. Le soir où on s'est rencontré.

\- J'étais bourré ! Je m'écris

\- N'empêche que j'ai raison !

\- Je te trouve bien insolent Derek Hale ! J'aimais déjà pas ton côté mal luné mais le côté chieur arrogant est pire je crois.

\- Tu adores mon côté insolent, arrête de mentir.

\- Mais c'est toi qui ne fait que mentir depuis tout à l'heure. En fait, c'est toi qui fantasme éveillé là. C'est toi qui craque pour moi en vrai ! D'ailleurs, ce fameux soir quand je suis sorti de la voiture j'ai cru entendre « T'es pas mal non plus ».

\- T'as mal entendu.

\- Non, je crois pas ! Je crois qu'en fait c'est toi qui me trouve sexy.

Je pouffe, amusé par notre échange. Puis, je réalise que Derek n'a pas pris la peine de me contredire. J'ai dit qu'il me trouvait sexy pour l'agacer après qu'il se soit moqué de moi mais il n'a pas démenti. Est-ce que ce serait parce que c'est la vérité ? Est-ce qu'il serait attiré par moi ? Impossible. Pas Derek Hale, pas ce mec aussi séduisant. Impensable.

Le temps s'est rafraichi. Etant donné, qu'on est assis sur le capot froid depuis un bon moment maintenant, je commence à ne plus avoir chaud du tout. Le stress de la panne m'a donné un pic d'adrénaline mais maintenant que la tension diminue, je frissonne.

Soudain, je sens un poids sur mes épaules. C'est la veste en cuir de Derek. Trop grande pour moi, mais chaude, ça fait du bien.

\- T'as pas froid toi ? Je m'enquiers

Il secoue la tête.

\- T'es sûr ? J'insiste

\- Oui maman.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il est énervant quand il veut. Je ressers les pans du blouson autour de moi. Je sens son odeur. Une odeur boisée. Je suis tenté de fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour savourer ce moment mais j'ai trop peur qu'il se moque de moi à nouveau. C'était sympa de se chamailler mais c'est comme si le moment était passé pour laisser place à une autre ambiance.

\- Alors, est-ce que tu vas finalement répondre à ma question maintenant que je t'ai accompagné comme tu le voulais ?

Je vois tout de suite de quoi il veut parler, bien sûr, mais j'élude pour gagner du temps.

\- Quelle question ? Dis-je avec un air innocent, enfin autant que faire se peut.

\- Tu sais très bien quelle question !

\- D'accord t'énerve pas Grumpy boy. Mais, il me semble que j'avais dit « si t'es sage ». Et je t'ai pas trouvé sage du tout depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Ok, et qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu répondes ?

Je me tourne vers lui l'air songeur. Je réalise à l'instant que nous sommes vraiment proches l'un de l'autre. Nos épaules se frôlent.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Est-ce qu'il peut voir à quel point sa question me perturbe là maintenant ? Parce qu'on est si près tous les deux, parce qu'il se révèle être très loin du gars incroyablement mal poli que je croyais avoir rencontré en premier lieu, parce que grâce à lui j'ai plutôt bien supporté l'organisation de ce mariage pour le moment, parce qu'il aime les mêmes livres que moi.

Mes yeux fixent sa bouche à présent, ses deux belles lèvres roses perdues au milieu de sa barbe si noire. Je m'étais jamais fait la réflexion jusqu'à présent mais sa barbe à l'air tellement douce. J'ai vraiment envie de la toucher.

Je lève le bras, jusqu'à ce que le bout de mes doigts effleurent les poils si foncés. Mais mon regard n'a pas quitté ses lèvres tentatrices. Mon cerveau a eu un bug. Le bug de l'an 2000 à côté aurait pu passer pour un petit rigolo. Je ne pense plus qu'à ce que ça ferait de l'embrasser.

Alors, je ne peut pas contrôler mon corps. Je me penche vers lui, ma main est franchement appuyée contre sa joue maintenant. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques millimètres de mon but. Je me fige, comme pour lui laisser le temps de reculer ou au contraire de franchir la courte distance qui nous sépare de lui même.

 _CLAC !_

Un bruit de portière me fait sursauter.

\- C'est vous qui avez demandé une dépanneuse je suppose.

Un gars en bleu de travail s'avance vers nous. Je bondis de la voiture. Je me concentre sur le garagiste.

Après avoir réglé les détails. Nous marchons vers la dépanneuse pour monter à bord. Je ne peux m'empêcher de toucher mes lèvres.

Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Je me demande. Mais surtout, est-ce que je suis soulagé qu'on ait été interrompu ou est-ce que je suis déçu en fait ?

 **A suivre ...**

(1) Cette phrase est une citation du roman « J'ai laissé mon cœur dans les brumes d'Édimbourg » de Carolina Lozano.

Merci d'avoir lu et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! (Si vous avez envie d'en lire plus)

A bientôt,

Pommie


	3. Chapitre 3

**Mariage(s)**

Hello les Fangirls and boys !

Voici la fin (sans compter l'épilogue) de cette fic. Merci à tous pour votre soutient et notamment aux guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement. Vous êtes les meilleurs. J'espère que vous aimerez cette fin.

Résumé :

UA. Si vous voulez un bon conseil, n'organisez jamais le mariage de la personne que vous aimez avec un autre. Surtout quand vous devez vous coltiner le journaliste le plus acariâtre de la planète et qui ne veut pas vous lâcher la grappe. STEREK

Note :

Encore une fois je me suis inspirée d'un œuvre existante pour cette fic. Cette fois il s'agit du film 27 robes. Le contexte est le même, l'histoire pas vraiment même si bien évidemment il y aura des ressemblances.

 **Chapitre 3** **:**

Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à cette après-midi là. Je suis là, dans un salon d'essayage avec Isaac et Scott. Il y a quelques temps, j'aurais été tétanisé de voir Isaac dans son magnifique costume. Mais là, je l'ai à peine regardé, parce que je suis obnubilé par ce qui aurait pu se passer si le dépanneur était arrivé ne serait-ce que dix minutes plus tard.

Parfois, je pense même que j'ai pu rêver tout ça. Après tout ça fait déjà trois jours. Si ça se trouve je me fais des idées. Si ça se trouve, j'ai un peu enjolivé mes souvenirs. Je ne sais plus. Je suis complètement perdu.

Et puis, pourquoi Derek Hale ? Je veux dire, je suis arrivé à Beacon Hills il y a un mois, je ne pensais qu'à Isaac et à la façon dont mon cœur d'adolescent s'était accroché à l'espoir fou qu'un jour il change d'avis. Et voilà que je rencontre ce type. Ce type que j'ai détesté au premier abord. Alors pourquoi, maintenant, je ne pense qu'à lui ?

Je ne comprends plus rien. Et quelque part, j'ai pas envie de comprendre. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi à New York et oublier tout ça.

Scott me donne un coup de coude absolument pas discret. Je suis censé dire à Isaac que son costume lui va très bien et que Danny va avoir du mal à ne pas baver et toutes ces débilités qu'on doit déblatérer dans ces cas là. Mais, comme je suis complètement distrait je ne fais attention à rien.

Scott se racle ostensiblement la gorge. Je comprends que je suis en train de tout gâcher. Alors je fais un effort et me concentre sur mes amis.

Je crois que ces derniers temps j'ai un peu trop pensé à mes petits sentiments perso. Il faut absolument que j'arrête, mon meilleur ami va vivre le plus beau jour de sa vie. Alors mes petits cas de conscience tout le monde s'en fou.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la séance d'essayage prend fin. Je range mon appareil photo et on sort du magasin. Isaac s'éloigne rapidement car il est soumis à un timing très serré imposé par Lydia. Le pauvre. Cependant, ça n'a pas l'air de l'embêter trop. Il sait que ça en vaut le coup.

Ma voiture étant encore au garage - je ne suis toujours pas convaincu qu'elle s'en remette - Scott doit me redéposer. Une fois à bord, il me demande :

\- Tu veux passer chez nous boire un café ?

\- Je sais pas, Lydia a encore des milliers de trucs à me faire faire.

\- Allez, pas longtemps, juste pour discuter un peu. T'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette tout à l'heure. Et puis discuter avec toi me manque.

Comment refuser ?

XXX

On est assis dans la cuisine. Kira nous a fait du café et des muffins. On discute de tout et de rien. Je dois avouer que cette pause dans toute cette folie du mariage et dans le flou de mes sentiments me fait du bien.

\- Stiles, Kira et moi, on voulait te parler de quelque chose. Commence Scott.

\- Oui, on voulait te le dire à toi en premier. Continue Kira.

Je ne sais pas si leur habitude de finir les phrases de l'autre est mignonne ou agaçante.

\- Je suis enceinte Stiles.

\- Quoi ?

Je m'étouffe à moitié avec mon muffin mais les larmes qui me montent aux yeux sont uniquement dues à la joie qui me transporte à cet instant.

Je me jette dans les bras de Scott. Et on tire tous les deux Kira pour qu'elle se joigne à nous. On pleure et on rit. On doit offrir un tableau plutôt ridicule à cet instant. Mais ça n'a aucune importance. Ces deux là vont être des parents géniaux. Leur gosse a une chance folle. Surtout que Scott, comme moi en un sens, sait ce que c'est que d'avoir une vie de famille difficile. Je sais qu'il aura à cœur d'offrir le meilleur des environnements à son enfant.

Scott et Kira finisse par s'éloigner doucement de moi.

\- Stiles, c'est pas tout. On voudrait que tu sois le parrain de notre enfant.

Je ne peux même plus articuler un mot. Je pleure des torrents de larmes. C'est la première fois que je me sens aussi ému. Je ne suis plus sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter de pleurer un jour. Je dois avoir l'air débile mais je suis tellement transporté de joie. Du coup, je les reprends dans mes bras.

Kira s'esclaffe.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui.

Un peu plus tard, je leur dis qu'il faut vraiment que je file parce que Lydia va me tuer si je ne fais pas ce qu'il faut. Je demande à Scott si je peux lui emprunter sa voiture et il me lance les clés.

Je me retourne une dernière fois en franchissant la porte, ils sourient tous les deux. Moi aussi.

Je grimpe dans la voiture et je jette ma sacoche sur le siège passager. Je me met en route.

Je ne peux plus arrêter de sourire. J'ai envie de hurler que je suis heureux, que c'est une super journée. Faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un.

Au moment où je formule cette pensée dans ma tête, un visage s'impose à mon esprit. Derek. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et je m'en fou, je suis trop content pour ternir mon humeur avec des interrogations débiles. Le fait est que j'ai envie d'être avec lui maintenant. J'ai envie de lui parler.

Sur un coup de tête, je fais demi tour. Heureusement, à cette heure de la journée les rues sont quasi désertes. J'appuie sur l'accélérateur.

Quelques minutes plus tard je me retrouve devant cet immeuble que je commence à bien connaître, cet endroit qui ne donne vraiment pas l'air d'abriter des appartements vivables. Je réalise à l'instant qu'aucun autre endroit ne pourrait plus correspondre à celui qui y habite. Froid d'apparence extérieur mais surprenant à l'intérieur.

Je me gare, je saute hors de la voiture. Je prie pour qu'il soit chez lui. Qu'il ait décidé de travailler depuis chez lui. Je sais que c'est ce qu'il fait la plupart du temps. Et comme je sens au fond de moi que cette journée pourrait devenir une journée dont je me souviendrais toute ma vie, il doit sûrement être là. Ce n'est pas possible autrement.

Je monte les marches quatre à quatre. Je suis tout essoufflé, je transpire même, mais je m'en fou. Je suis comme dans un état second, je serais incapable de seulement marcher. Arrivé à son étage, je prends deux seconde pour respirer avant de frapper à la porte.

Je le supplie intérieurement « Allez, ouvre, faut que tu sois là ». Et comme si l'univers m'avait entendu, la porte se met soudain à bouger. Puis, je le vois. Devant moi. Pied nu, son jean qui tombe sur ses hanches, un tee-shirt bien trop moulant pour la santé mentale des gens qui viendrait à le croiser.

Tout à coup, je réalise que je n'en peux plus de toutes ces questions qui ont tournées dans ma tête ces derniers jours. Et il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'y mettre fin.

Je m'avance, j'attrape son tee-shirt et je l'attire contre moi pour l'embrasser. Juste avant de fermer les yeux je remarque son regard incrédule mais c'est trop tard. Au moins, je saurais ce que ça me fait d'embrasser ce type qui n'a cessé de squatter mon cerveaux ces derniers jours.

Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir déjà ressenti ça auparavant. Je me sens léger tout à coup. Je suis envahi par son odeur. La même que j'avais sentie sur son blouson l'autre jour, son odeur boisée. Je me sens si bien en ce moment même que j'avais même pas songé que cet instant puisse prendre fin. Mais je sens ses deux mains sur mes épaules qui me repoussent et l'agréable chaleur qui avait envahi mon estomac laisse place à une boule d'angoisse.

\- Stiles. Souffle-t-il et j'ai envie qu'il répète mon prénom jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Il ne dit rien de plus et me tire à l'intérieur de son appartement. Il referme la porte derrière moi. Et, alors que je m'apprête à me répandre en excuses, il me plaque contre le métal froid et agrippe ma nuque de sa main droite pour sceller de nouveaux nos lèvres ensemble. Son autre main se place au creux de mon cou. De nouveau, je sens la chaleur me dévorer le ventre avec une ardeur redoublée.

Maintenant ses deux mains sont sur le bas de mon dos, il soulève mon tee-shirt pour toucher ma peau et je me sens comme électrifié à son contact. Sa langue se fraye un chemin dans ma bouche.

J'ai envie de rester comme ça pour toujours mais le souffle vient à me manquer. Je recule ma tête autant que je peux avec la porte dans mon dos. Il s'écarte, place ses mains sur la porte autour de ma tête, comme si j'allais m'enfuir et qu'il tentait de me retenir. Il baisse la tête, son front appuyé contre mon torse.

\- Je savais que tu en avais après moi. Dit-il

Je ris et je lève les yeux au ciel. Je soulève son menton pour le forcer à se tenir à ma hauteur. Nos lèvres se frôlent, se caressent, je frissonne d'anticipation. Mes doigts s'entremêlent dans les cheveux de Derek. Il colle son torse contre le mien et plaque ses lèvres durement contre les miennes. Je ne suis pas le seul qui avait envie de ce moment, visiblement. Il glisse une jambe ente les miennes et je gémis bien malgré moi contre sa bouche.

Cet échange n'est plus qu'un mélange de caresses et de baiser. Il trace une ligne humide dans mon cou tandis qu'il m'ôte ma veste. J'ai rejeté la tête en arrière et je crois que je vais devenir fou. Mon corps n'est plus qu'une masse brûlante et impatiente.

Mais il rompt à nouveau le contact.

\- Tu es gelé. On devrait peut-être pas resté contre cette porte métallique.

Je réalise seulement à quel point la surface dans mon dos est glacée. Je hoche la tête. Mais au lieu de se détourner pour nous mener ailleurs. Il se presse contre moi, il fait descendre ses mains le long de mon corps jusqu'à mes jambes comme une invitation. Et je n'ai pas envie de me faire prier. Alors, il me soulève tandis que j'enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches.

Respirer devient difficile. Dans cette position, je ne peut pas ignorer à quel point mon désir est réciproque. Il me porte jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- Je crois que je ne dirais plus jamais que tes muscles sont ridicules. Dis-je en caressant ses bras, fasciné.

\- Tu trouve mes muscles ridicules ?

Il hausse un sourcil, il a l'air plus amusé qu'agacé.

\- Absolument pas, ils sont très pratiques en fait.

Il secoue la tête comme s'il me trouvait désespérant.

\- Et vu de près comme ça, c'est ... captivant.

Il capte mon regard. Je lis dans ses yeux tout le désir qu'il éprouve en ce moment.

\- Pourquoi attendre trois jours ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Je n'en pouvais plus me demander quel effet ça m'aurait fait de t'embrasser.

\- Et c'était comment ?

\- Comme si tu sentais pas dans quel état tu m'as mis.

Derek arbore un petit sourire satisfait qui le rend encore plus sexy. Puis il me jette sur le matelas. Il m'ôte mes chaussures avant de s'allonger sur moi et de reprendre notre baiser. Mais j'en veux plus. Beaucoup plus. Alors je nous fait basculer de sorte à ce que ce soit moi qui soit au dessus. Je suis à califourchon sur lui. Je me penche pour l'embrasser et nos deux érections sont l'une contre l'autre dans un frottement lascif. Et c'est son tour de rejeter la tête en arrière.

Il pousse une sorte de grognement appréciateur. Ce type est trop viril, c'est mauvais pour mon équilibre mental. Je crois que je suis en train de perdre tout discernement.

Il se redresse un peu, tout en maintenant nos corps l'un contre l'autre. Il tire sur mon tee-shirt pour le faire passer au dessus de ma tête. Je lève les bras puis je m'attaque au sien.

Le frottement de nos entre-jambes est à la fois délicieusement excitant et insupportablement frustrant. Et, en ce qui concerne Derek, le côté frustrant doit remporter la partie puisqu'il me pousse de côté sur le lit. Lentement, il caresse mon torse. Je frissonne. Ses doigts laisse place à sa bouche tandis qu'il défait ma braguette.

Je pousse toutes sortes de gémissements, au grand bonheur de mon partenaire. Je sens son sourire contre ma peau alors qu'il dépose des baisers de plus en plus bas.

Il tire sur mon pantalon et se débarrasse de mon caleçon dans la foulée. Il prend quelques secondes pour m'observer et j'ai froid et je me sens nerveux sous son regard scrutateur. Alors, je l'attire à moi. Moi aussi, je lui enlève son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Il est magnifique.

Comme si nous avions tout les deux un besoin avide de contact, nos corps se rapprochent à nouveau. Du bout des doigts, il effleure ma virilité. Si en arrivant ici il y a quelques minutes mon esprit était emplis de pourquoi, à présent, il est totalement vide, seul le mot Derek s'étale en lettre rouge derrière mes paupières. J'éprouve l'envie irrésistible de le goûter. De le sentir contre moi. De l'entendre me prouver qu'il aime ce qu'il se passe entre nous en ce moment même.

J'attrape ses épaules et, une fois encore, je le plaque sur le lit. J'effleure sa peau de mes lèvres et mes mains se font légères comme des plumes. Je glisse vers son ventre si ferme que je prends le temps de lécher, je dessine le contour de ses abdos avec ma langue. Il halète de plus en plus fort, chacune de ses réactions montrent qu'il voudrait que j'aille à un endroit précis. Comme si, inconsciemment, il m'implorait d'atteindre mon but plus vite. Et je me sens grisé par l'emprise qu'il me laisse avoir sur lui.

Enfin, j'appuie mes lèvres contre son aine et un tremblement assez violent me récompense. Mes doigts s'aventurent jusque ses bourses et je lèche la longueur de son sexe. Du coin de l'œil, je vois qu'il a agrippé les draps. Il fait un effort pour ne pas bouger les hanches mais il n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher complètement. Surtout lorsque que je le prend en bouche.

C'est comme si le temps s'est arrêté et que je ne peux plus penser à rien d'autre qu'au goût de Derek dans ma bouche, qu'aux sons si sexy qu'il produit grâce à moi, qu'à son odeur dans mes narines à ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je le sens tremblant de désir.

\- Stiles, arrête... je vais ... je peux plus ...

Alors, je m'écarte. Délicatement, ses mains se posent sur mes joues pour me remonter à sa hauteur. Puis, il m'embrasse à nouveau et je me demande s'il y a une vie quelque part où on pourrait faire ça sans arrêt. Si c'est le cas, je signe direct.

Il m'allonge à ses côtés. Il s'écarte quelques instant pour fouiller sa table de chevet et j'ai froid sans son corps à proximité. Puis, ses doigts s'égarent sur mon visage. Il redessine les contours de ma mâchoire et lorsqu'il effleure ma bouche, je l'entrouvre avide de goûter sa peau à nouveau. Je lèche ses doigts et il gémit tellement que je sens les veines de ma hampe pulser dangereusement.

Derek soulève mes jambes pour les plier, mes pieds reposant à plat sur le lit. Il caresse mes fesses et brusquement je frémis d'impatience. Il me prépare lentement à la suite de nos ébats tout en empoignant mon sexe fermement. J'ai la tête qui tourne. C'est comme si je ressentais trop plein de sensations en même temps. Comme si j'allais littéralement explosé d'une minute à l'autre.

Puis, Derek me retourne sur le ventre. Mon sexe frotte les draps, coincé entre le matelas et mon corps. Je retiens un cri au prix d'un effort considérable. J'entends le bruit de l'emballage déchiré. Ses mains attrape mes hanches pour me redresser en position à genoux. Son corps se colle contre mon dos ses doigts cherchent les miens pour s'emmêler ensemble. Il garde un bras enrouler autour de mes hanches. Je le sens tout contre mon entrée. Lentement, il s'enfonce. C'est comme si j'avais une sensation de manque dont je n'avais même pas conscience qu'il vient de combler. Il bouge doucement. Et déjà, je commence à perdre pied.

Petit à petit je ne peux plus retenir mes cris. Et lorsqu'il enserre mon pénis dans sa main en même temps qu'il me pénètre, je deviens presque fou.

Très vite, je ne plus me retenir. Dans un dernier cri puissant, je me libère. Il ne tarde pas à me rejoindre. Sa tête retombe dans mon dos. Puis, tous les deux nous nous écroulons sur le lit le souffle court mais le sourire aux lèvres.

XXX

Je crois qu'on a somnolé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais Derek, après m'avoir embrassé l'épaule tendrement, se lève. J'ai froid sans la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Je l'appelle. Je l'entends me répondre qu'il arrive. Il revient effectivement quelques instants plus tard avec une serviette pour moi.

Alors que j'essuie mon ventre, j'entends un bip. Mon téléphone, dans la poche de mon pantalon quelque part par terre. Et d'un seul coup, je me rappelle qu'avant de venir chez Derek, j'étais censé envoyer des photos à Lydia.

\- Merde, elle va me tuer. Je dis à voix haute en cherchant mon caleçon.

\- J'espère que tu parle pas de ta femme. Ca me ferait de la peine de découvrir qu'en fait tu es un homme marié.

Je ris.

\- Oh je suis sûr que tu adorerais ça ! En fait, je parlais de Lydia. Elle voulait des photos pour décorer la salle de réception. Ca t'ennuie si je m'occupe de ça avant qu'elle n'appelle la police pour me retrouver ?

\- Vas-y, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils défoncent la porte de mon appartement en pensant que je t'ai kidnappé.

Avec un sourire, je me rhabille. Je retourne dans le salon ou j'ai du lâcher la sacoche qui contient mon ordinateur portable. Je la ramasse près de la porte et je me pose sur le canapé en l'allumant.

Derek se glisse à côté de moi. Il a juste enfilé un pantalon de jogging et cette vision est juste sublime.

\- Dis, je peux me servir un verre d'eau je meurs de soif. Je demande.

\- Fais comme chez toi. Les verres sont dans le placard au dessus de l'évier.

Il tend le bras vers la cuisine ouverte derrière le canapé. Je lui glisse l'ordi sur les genoux en me levant. Je suis pieds nus, le sol est froid sous mes orteils. Je me demande comment fait Derek pour marcher ici sans chaussettes tandis que je remplis distraitement le verre au robinet. J'avale le contenu d'une traite. Et je retourne sur le canapé.

Je me fige à mi chemin. Derek est penché sur l'ordi et fait défiler les photos de ma carte mémoire. Ma première mémoire, celle que j'ai utilisé les premiers jours de mon séjour à Beacon Hills. Celle sur laquelle on voit des photos du couple mais aussi et surtout des tonnes de plans plus ou moins rapprochés d'Isaac, seul sans Danny. Et vu comme ça, on dirait que je suis un pervers qui est obsédé par ce mec.

Je marche vers le canapé. L'atmosphère est devenu glacial tout d'un coup. Je me tiens face à Derek. Il relève les yeux pour croiser les miens et mon ventre se tort quand je vois son air blessé.

\- Est-ce que tu es amoureux d'Isaac ?

Je hoche la tête incapable de produire le moindre son.

\- C'est pour ça que tout le tapage autour du mariage te rend dingue, c'est pour ça que tu n'avais pas l'air plus heureux que ça pour eux ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. J'ai l'impression d'être en train de vivre un accident de voiture au ralenti. Voir un crash aérien.

\- Et donc, tu passe ton temps avec moi pour l'oublier. Je suis, genre, une sorte de substitut.

Cette fois ce n'est pas une question pourtant j'ai envie de hurler que ce n'est pas ça. C'est totalement différent. Mais pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, je suis totalement paralysé. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je n'arrive pas à parler alors que c'est précisément maintenant qu'il faudrait que je parle. Que je hurle, même.

\- Ok, je crois que je vais m'en aller. Dis Derek

Et Il a l'air tellement perdu, tellement peiné que j'ai la nausée.

\- Euh, c'est chez toi ici Derek.

\- Ah ouais. Ba je vais faire un tour, je prends les clés. Alors tu n'auras qu'à ... claquer la porte en partant.

Il fait volte face et attrape un pull qui trainait là, sa veste et glisse ses pieds dans ses baskets. Il franchit la porte au moment où mon corps se décide à réagir. Mais c'est trop tard, il est parti. Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues alors que je me demande encore comment on en est arrivé là.

Je lui ai fait de la peine et mon estomac se contracte à cette pensée. Je me sens si mal.

XXX

Le reste de mon après-midi est comme entourée de brouillard. Je ne sais plus trop comment mais je suis rentré chez mon père. Je me suis écroulé sur le canapé et j'ai pas cessé de pleurer. Mon téléphone a sonné plusieurs fois mais je n'avais pas le courage de décrocher.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé. Peut être une heure, peut-être plus. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas.

\- Stiles, mon fils, pourquoi Lydia m'appelle, complètement désespérée en pensant qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? Pourquoi tu réponds pas au téléphone ?

Dans sa voix, je note des intonations à la fois inquiètes et colériques. J'ai les yeux rouges et j'ai du mal à les garder ouverts avec toutes les larmes que j'ai versées. Par conséquent, je ne le vois pas arriver mais je sens le canapé s'affaisser quand il tombe à mes côtés. Il passe doucement sa main dans mon dos.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé mon garçon, tu veux m'en parler ?

Plus du tout de colère dans sa voix à présent. Juste un père qui ressent la peine de son fils.

\- J'ai merdé, j'ai tout foiré. Je suis une personne horrible.

Je geins. Ma voix est aiguë et larmoyante. C'est vraiment misérable.

\- Ne dis pas ça, fils, on va trouver une solution. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

J'ai envie de tout raconter à mon père mais c'est comme si j'avais 17 ans à nouveau et que j'étais prit en flagrant délit de tripotage solitaire dans mon lit.

\- Allez Stiles, tu peux tout me dire.

\- Je lui ai fait du mal papa, je l'ai blessé, il me pardonnera jamais. Il méritait pas ça. Je suis trop nul.

\- Stiles, fait un effort, je peux pas comprendre si tu me dis pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement. Est-ce que tu parle de Derek ?

Je souris, d'un sourire sans joie. Mon père a toujours eu un instinct incroyable. Et avec un fils comme moi, il a eu le temps de le peaufiner avec toutes les conneries qu'on a faîtes Scott et moi.

\- Ouais.

\- Est-ce que je dois aller chercher la pelle dans le garage pour cacher le corps ?

J'éclate de rire et je m'étouffe à moitié entre les larmes et le rire.

\- Non, c'est pas aussi grave.

\- Ah, tu me rassures.

\- J'ai couché avec lui.

Je rougis de parler de ça avec mon père. C'est bizarre mais j'ai vraiment envie de tout lui dire. Et j'ai l'espoir fou qu'il me dise que tout va s'arranger.

\- Ok, et c'est pas une bonne chose ? Me répond-il.

S'il est gêné de parler de sexe avec son fils, il n'en montre rien.

\- Si. Enfin, j'en sais rien. Non. Il a vu ma carte mémoire après, celle où il y a toutes ces photos du visage d'Isaac.

\- Ah, je comprends enfin. Il croit que tu t'es servi de lui parce que t'es amoureux d'un autre pas vrai ?

Je détourne les yeux. Je me sens affreux, là, tout de suite.

\- Stiles, tu n'es pas une personne horrible. Je crois que tout ça est très simple en réalité.

Je le regarde comme s'il était devenu fou.

\- Je t'assure. Insiste-t-il. Fils, est-ce que tu es toujours amoureux d'Isaac, là maintenant ?

D'emblée comme ça, j'ai envie de dire oui, mais quand j'ouvre la bouche, je m'arrête dans mon élan et je réalise que la question n'est pas aussi simple finalement. Mon père sourit, il me regarde d'un air entendu à la manière de quelqu'un qui vient de démontrer une évidence. Il se lève.

\- Je te laisse réfléchir.

Il commence à monter les escaliers. Il doit avoir envie de se changer puisqu'il porte encore son uniforme.

\- Oh, et tu devrais parler à Lydia, avant qu'elle appelle carrément le FBI.

XXX

Le lendemain, Lydia m'a harcelé jusqu'à ce que je vienne chez Scott. Bon, faut dire aussi qu'il fallait absolument que je lui rende sa voiture. Du coup, je me retrouve dans le salon de Scott et Kira. Et Lydia est là aussi. Et ils veulent que je leur raconte ce qu'il s'est passé. Et je n'en ai absolument pas envie mais je ne pourrais pas continuer à faire comme si tout allait bien alors je déballe tout.

\- Et mon père m'a demandé si j'étais encore amoureux d'Isaac. Dis-je pour conclure mon histoire.

\- Et t'as répondu quoi ? Demande Kira, d'un ton patient.

\- J'ai rien répondu. Parce que je ne comprends plus rien. Je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis.

\- Mon Dieu Stiles ! S'énerve Lydia. Tu es la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse et tu ne comprends pas ça !

\- Mec, y a rien à comprendre.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je réplique agacé.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai ! Je vais le tuer !

\- Lydia, arrête de faire ta drama queen et passe à l'explication.

Ils se regardent et je me sens comme un demeuré. Comme quand tout le monde sait quelque chose et qu'on est le dernier à s'en rendre compte. D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est exactement ce qu'il se passe.

\- Stiles, tout ce temps que tu as passé avec Derek, est-ce que tu as pensé à Isaac ?

Kira prend vraiment des pincettes. Je suis convaincu qu'elle sera une super maman.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Ecoute frangin, tu le sais très bien.

\- Non, je sais pas. J'en sais rien ok ?! Arrêtez de croire que tout ça est facile. Toute cette foutue histoire est merdique ! C'est tout. J'ai merdé, et j'ai plus envie d'en parler.

Je perd patience. Je n'en peux plus de devoir penser à tout ça. Je voudrais juste m'allonger et dormir, et peut-être ne pas me réveiller ou alors me réveiller et réaliser que tout s'est arrangé tout seul.

\- Stiles, depuis le début, tu n'arrête pas de dire « je suis un adulte, je vais faire ce qu'il faut, arrêtez d'avoir pitié de moi je suis un grand garçon etc etc ». Mais, en fait, tu ne fais que fuir ! Merde, grandis un peu et arrête de refuser ce qu'il se passe ! Il se passe que tu es tombé amoureux et que ça te fous les jetons ! Mais si tu ne te bouges pas tu vas vraiment gâcher tes chances ! Crie Lydia.

\- Mais je savais déjà que j'étais amoureux d'Isaac.

\- Oh, putain, retenez moi je vais le gifler !

\- Stiles, Lydia a raison, tu le fais exprès là !

\- Donc vous êtes tous contre moi c'est ça ?

\- Mais pas du tout. Arrête de faire ton Scott, tu veux !

\- Hey, j'ai rien demandé moi.

\- Elle a pas tout à fait tort chéri.

\- Quoi ?

Pendant que Scott se plaint que le monde entier lui en veut, leurs paroles s'insinuent peu à peu dans mon esprit. Peut-être que depuis le début je ne fais que m'apitoyer sur mon sort sans me rendre compte de l'essentiel ? Peut-être que j'étais tellement occupé à me plaindre de ma situation vis à vis d'Isaac que je ne me suis pas rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait vraiment.

Et lorsque je commence enfin à y voir plus clair. La conversation cesse. Ils sont de nouveaux tournés vers moi.

\- Stiles, Danny m'a demandé ce qu'il s'était passé avec Derek. Il passe tout son temps à son bureau et il grogne sur tout le monde. Commence Scott.

Cette pensée me fait sourire. Derek est un vrai homme des cavernes.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu Derek aussi souriant que depuis qu'il te connait. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler autant et être aussi ouvert. Tu devrais arranger les choses, c'est pas trop tard.

\- Tu crois ? Je demande et tout le monde peut clairement entendre l'espoir qui brise ma voix.

\- T'as intérêt à régler ça vite fait Stilinski, on a un mariage à organiser je te rappelle. Me menace Lydia.

Je souris. Ils ont raison. J'ai été stupide et aveugle. Et il est grand temps que j'agisse enfin comme un adulte, un vrai.

XXX

Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai cédé à Lydia. Je l'ai laissé monter un plan diabolique pour réparer les torts que j'ai causé à Derek. J'ai essayé de l'appeler mais il ne répondait jamais à mes coups de fil. Il m'évitait. Alors je ne savais plus quoi faire pour m'excuser. Je ne demande pas grand chose, ce n'est pas grave qu'il me pardonne pas, même si ca me ferait de la peine, ce que je veux c'est avoir une chance de m'expliquer. De lui dire combien j'ai été stupide et comment je me suis voilé la face.

Alors, au comble du désespoir, je me suis tourné vers Lydia. Et, à cet instant, je ne suis plus vraiment sûr de son plan. Je me tiens devant la porte de Derek. Ma meilleure amie vient de sortir de chez lui. Elle lui a apporté une clé USB avec des photos que j'ai faites pour son article. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle lui a dit. En fait, lorsque j'ai regardé les photos qui se trouvaient sur ma deuxième carte mémoire, j'ai été étonné du nombres de photos de Derek dessus. Lydia m'a dit que ça prouvait bien que ce n'est plus d'Isaac dont je suis amoureux. Par conséquent, elle voulait montrer ça à Derek. Elle s'est dit que puisqu'il avait compris la situation en premier lieu en regardant mes premières photos c'est logique qu'il se rende compte de la vérité avec les suivantes.

Sur la clé USB, il y a également des photos de lui et moi qui ont été prises avec les téléphones de mes amis. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, ils en ont prises. Ils nous espionnaient à tout coup. Sympa les amis.

En tout cas, maintenant, je suis là, devant sa porte. J'attends qu'il regarde le contenu de la clé USB et j'espère qu'il sortira de chez lui à un moment que je puisse lui parler. Lydia est partie depuis au moins un quart d'heure maintenant. Je regarde mon téléphone toutes les deux minutes comme si à force de lui donner l'ordre mental de sonner, c'est ce qu'il allait faire. L'espoir fait vivre, non ?

Puis, comme pour répondre à mes prières silencieuses, l'écran de mon portable s'illumine. Derek. Je prend le temps de m'éloigner un peu de sa porte pour qu'il ne m'entende pas. Je respire. Je suis soudain nerveux. J'ai les mains moites. Mais je ne peux plus reculer maintenant.

\- Allo ?

Ok, j'aurais aimé trouvé une phrase plus éloquente mais je peine à réfléchir maintenant.

\- Stiles.

Son ton est hésitant.

\- Tu as vu les photos je suppose ? Je demande

\- Ouais.

Je crois qu'il n'a pas décidé de me faciliter la tâche mais c'est de bonne guerre.

\- Et alors ? Est-ce que tu me laisserais t'expliquer ?

\- Je suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie.

\- Je comprends, mais j'aimerais juste pouvoir te parler. Est-ce que tu crois que c'est possible ?

\- J'imagine que je devrais dire oui.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut se voir alors ?

\- Oui. Oui, on peut.

\- Est-ce que tu peux ouvrir ta porte ?

Je me rapproche de la porte. J'entends ses pas de l'autre côté. J'ai hâte et je suis terrifié à la fois. J'espère qu'il ne va pas me coller son poing dans la figure. Enfin, le panneau métallique coulisse. Il se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il est pieds nus encore aujourd'hui. C'est à croire que ce gars à un problème avec les chaussettes. En plus, il fait pas franchement chaud. Il porte un jean et un tee-shirt à manches longues bordeaux. Et je me maudis un peu de le trouver aussi beau à chaque fois.

\- Est-ce que je peux entrer ? Je demande prudemment.

Il s'écarte pour me laisser passer. Je prends ça comme un bon présage pour la suite. J'y vais pas à pas. Il referme la porte et s'y adosse les bras croisés sur son torse. Visiblement il attend des explications.

\- Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. Quand je répétais devant mon miroir mon reflet me rendait moins nerveux que toi.

Il ne répond rien, bien décidé à me laisser galérer.

\- Ok ... Quand je suis revenu ici pour le mariage des Danaac, j'étais nostalgique et je crois que j'étais un peu jaloux, tous mes amis sont en couples tu comprends. Et quand on était au lycée j'étais amoureux d'Isaac. Et du coup, tout ça mélangé, j'ai cru que j'étais encore amoureux de lui maintenant. Puis, je t'ai rencontré. Et t'étais désagréable et agressif. Mais en fait, t'es drôle et gentil et vraiment canon, faut bien l'avouer. Et moi, ben je suis moi, et j'avais peur. Et c'est plus facile de se cacher derrière une histoire sans issue que de s'engager en acceptant d'avoir des chances de se tromper et de souffrir. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Pas vraiment non.

\- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi Derek, espèce d'ours mal léché. Seulement, j'avais peur et j'ai tout fait foiré. Et je suis tellement désolé. Je voulais juste que tu le sache. Peut-être que tu voudras bien me laisser une deuxième chance ou peut-être pas, je t'en voudrais pas parce que j'ai vraiment été en dessous de tout. Je peux être tellement stupide parfois, et puis je sais que je suis insupportable, j'arrête pas de bouger, j'arrête pas de parler, je suis super maladroit, je me mets toujours dans des situations incroyable et ma meilleure amie est en fait un tyran. Donc, en fait, tu ferais mieux de pas me pardonner. Tu sera mieux sans moi. Mais au moins j'ai pu t'expliquer c'est ce qui compte parce que ...

\- Stiles ?

\- Oui ?

\- La ferme !

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'au fur et à mesure de mon monologue Derek c'était mis à sourire. Maintenant, il se rapproche de moi. Et il m'embrasse. Et je respire de nouveau. Cette sensation m'avait manqué d'une façon que je ne croyais pas possible.

\- Je savais que je pouvais pas m'être trompé sur ton attirance pour moi.

Et il repart à l'assaut de mes lèvres.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi à cet instant je pense que si on se met vraiment ensemble et qu'on en vient à dormir ensemble, j'espère vraiment qu'il est pas du genre à coller ses pieds froid sur les miens avec sa fâcheuse habitude de marcher pieds nus !

 **Fin**

Merci d'avoir lu et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour un (très) petit épilogue ! (Si vous avez envie d'en lire plus)

A bientôt,

Pommie


	4. Épilogue

**Mariage(s)**

Hello les Fangirls and boys !

Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette nouvelle fic jusqu'au bout ! Je suis vraiment touchée par tous les commentaires que vous me laissez, et par tous les favs et les follows. Vous êtes géniaux. Bref, fin du suspense et place à ce court épilogue.

Résumé :

UA. Si vous voulez un bon conseil, n'organisez jamais le mariage de la personne que vous aimez avec un autre. Surtout quand vous devez vous coltiner le journaliste le plus acariâtre de la planète et qui ne veut pas vous lâcher la grappe. STEREK

Note :

Encore une fois je me suis inspirée d'un œuvre existante pour cette fic. Cette fois il s'agit du film 27 robes. Le contexte est le même, l'histoire pas vraiment même si bien évidemment il y aura des ressemblances.

 **Epilogue** **:**

Le mariage des Danaac s'est finalement parfaitement déroulé. Lydia a fait des merveilles comme d'habitude et personne de sensé n'oserait dire que le challenge nous paraissait irréalisable même pour elle.

Les mariés sont magnifiques et tout le monde a passé un moment divin. Pour ma part, je me suis rendu à ce mariage au bras du plus beau gosse du secteur, à savoir Derek Hale. On a passé les dernières semaines entre les préparatifs du mariage et les moments à deux. On voulait profiter au maximum l'un de l'autre. Parce que, officiellement, j'habite New York, je travailles là-bas avec Lydia. Donc on en a jamais parlé mais on sait tous les deux que je suis censé repartir après le mariage d'Isaac et Danny. Et comme on est des adultes, on a sciemment évité le sujet.

Tout au long de ce magnifique évènement, j'ai pris des photos comme je devais le faire. Encore maintenant, alors que la soirée est bien avancée, je suis sur le bord de la piste de danse et je mitraille les deux tourtereaux enlacés. Quelqu'un va bientôt devoir leur dire que la lune de miel commence une fois que les invités sont partis et que c'est mieux dans une chambre. Avec une porte fermée. Parce que même si je ne suis plus amoureux d'Isaac, le voir en train de tripoter son mari c'est pas très ragoûtant.

Deux bras m'enlacent par derrière, me tirant de mes pensées. Je me retourne pour me retrouver dans les bras de mon cavalier. Son odeur envahit mes narines tandis que j'enfouis mon nez dans son cou.

\- Tu m'empêche de travailler ! Je proteste de façon peu convaincante.

Je brandis mon appareil pour illustrer mes propos.

\- Je pense que tu as suffisamment travaillé pour aujourd'hui. Déclare-t-il. Et si on filait avant que ces deux-là ne se sautent dessus ?

Il fait un signe de tête pour désigner les jeunes mariés. J'acquiesce et il me tire vers sa voiture. Croyez le ou non, mais il refuse de monter dans la mienne après qu'on soit tombé en panne avec. Pourtant, elle a été réparée et elle est comme neuve mais il estime que le risque est encore trop important. Ceci dit, je ne vais me plaindre parce que sa camaro est carrément plus cool.

Très vite, on arrive à son loft. Nous montons les marches aussi vite que possible, c'est-à-dire qu'il m'attend en haut des escalier pendant que j'essaie de toute mes forces de ne pas cracher un poumon. Si je dois partir, il y aura au moins un truc qui ne me manquera pas.

Dès que je pose le pied sur la dernière marche, il m'attire à lui dans un baiser passionné. Il me laisse le souffle coupé et pantelant alors qu'il ouvre la porte de son appartement. On se glisse à l'intérieur. Il me tire vers la cuisine ouverte dans laquelle il me pousse contre le plan de travail en m'embrassant. Le marbre dans mon dos est froid et un frisson me traverse. Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point ce gars me rend fou. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour personne avant.

Au bout de ce qui me paraît être de longues minutes, il s'écarte pour reprendre son souffle. Il ouvre son frigo.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Derek, maintenant que tout le bazar lié au mariage est passé on devrait peut-être prendre le temps de discuter de la suite.

Il a beau être dos à moi, je vois ses épaules se contracter. Il attrape une canette de soda, referme la porte et fait volte face. Il s'adosse au réfrigérateur et porte la canette à ses lèvres.

Ces derniers temps, j'ai remarqué que dès qu'il s'agit de parler sérieusement, Derek choisit toujours le mutisme. Il attend que je fasse le sale boulot. Et autant, à un moment, j'estimais l'avoir bien mérité, autant, à présent, j'aurais vraiment besoin qu'il fasse un effort. Je m'apprête à dire quelque chose lorsqu'il soupire bruyamment.

\- Stiles, je ne veux pas partir de Beacon Hills, toute ma famille est ici, et j'ai mon boulot aussi.

\- Je sais. Je ne comptais pas te demander de partir avec moi. Je réponds

\- Alors quoi ? Tu préfère qu'on se quitte ?

Son ton est neutre mais il me regarde de façon si intense que je devine facilement qu'il doit se poser la question depuis quelques temps déjà.

\- Et bien, pour tout te dire, je commençais à en avoir marre de mon associée. Je veux dire, tu connais Lydia, elle est infernale et insupportable. Et puis, je crois que mon père a de plus en plus de mal avec l'éloignement, il n'a plus que moi tu sais. Et aussi, je vais être parrain bientôt et, franchement, je suis sûr que Scott va paniquer grave, il va avoir besoin de moi...

\- Stiles, est-ce que tu essaies de me dire que tu restes ici ?

\- Ba en fait, il paraît que la gazette cherche un photographe pour ses reportages. Alors, je trouvais que c'était une bonne opportunité.

\- Stiles ! Grogne Derek.

\- Oui, Derek. Oui, je reste.

Il sourit. Un vrai sourire, pas le petit rictus en coin qu'il peut avoir parfois. Non, un magnifique sourire. Il pose sa canette et vient m'entourer de ses bras.

\- Je suis content. Me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Tu vois que c'est toi qui fantasme sur moi et pas l'inverse !

Il me donne une petite tape derrière la tête avant de me faire taire avec un baiser.

 **Fin**

Cette fois c'est vraiment la fin avec ce magnifique épilogue (tout ça pour ça :P). Merci d'avoir lu jusque là !

Pour votre info, je suis actuellement en cours d'écriture d'un autre Sterek, plutôt différent cette fois mais je suis assez loin d'avoir fini alors il faudra attendre un peu pour le post. Mais on se revoit aussi vite que possible.

A bientôt,

Pommie


End file.
